Zara
by Kianney
Summary: <html><head></head>Zara is a beautiful girl who lives in a mansion with her father and now her step mother (Kendra) and her god forsaken children.</html>


Zara looks at herself in the full length mirror, her hair is like a long black wave that flows to her waist with subtle honey coloured high lights. Her blue eyes are bright and more striking than ever with the little eye-liner she applied, she smiles at her reflection so her beautifully straight teeth show, they have been recently whitened but they still don't take anything away from the perfect dimple in her cheek. Her dress is a soft lilac colour that flows to the floor like water it is simple yet beautiful, one of Zara's favourite. She looks at the picture of her mother that is stuck to the mirror; she looks a lot like her beautiful Brazilian mother.

Zara sighs and checks the time, her father's annual beginning of year party has been going on downstairs for exactly twenty minutes now which means it's time to go. She descends gracefully down the large staircase as usual most eyes are immediately on her but she doesn't notice it despite her beauty inside and out Zara is not one to be vain. As soon as her high heeled shoe touches the white marbled floor she is swarmed by a small crowd, Zara walks through the mass of people in the room smiling at people, saying hello and waving. Her hair floats at her waist and as she walks it seems to enchant people "Zara honey" Kendra (Zara's father's girlfriend) says with a brilliant smile. Kendra was pretty she had a light brown coloured skin tone and greenish eyes she seemed to attract men's eyes however she could never come to compare to the lovely sixteen year old Zara. Zara returns the smile and hugs Kendra, it's not that she doesn't like Kendra she really does it's just she didn't understand how her father could go from her mother to Kendra.

"Your fathers about to speak" Kendra says as Zara stands silently by her side and they watch Mr McCarthy walk up a few steps so is above everyone else looking down onto the party room. The music fades and Zara's father begins to speak "Good evening everyone" he says tilting his champagne glass in greeting "As usual I am honoured to be able to open up the doors of my home to have all my wonderful family and friends here" he continues "However this annual party is a little more than just that" he adds which of course starts chatter. "I would like to call upon the lovely Kendra to make this announcement with me" Kendra half squeals as she makes her way to stand beside him. They take each other's hands and smile at the crowed "It gives me great pleasure to present to you my bride to be" Zara's father says and the room fills with applause and chatter and gossip.

However Zara's entire world practically stops, Kendra is lovely she really is but Zara can't handle her revolting children, Lucy and the little four years old, Andrew. Zara's attention flickers to the other side of the room where Lucy stands with her hands on her hips she is a rather attractive girl, looks a lot like her mother only her skin tone was slightly darker. Lucy looks at Zara catching her eyes she lifts her glass and tilts it in her direction as though she is toasting Zara but other than the simple gesture Lucy doesn't pay any attention to Zara.

The party continues all around Zara people congratulate Mr McCarthy and Kendra. Zara slinks back slightly where less people are in the party hall she feels numb as she slips away as silently and unnoticed as possible, into the entrance hall which has coats and jackets hanging on the hooks everywhere. Zara slips her phone out her little clutch purse she clicks the iPhone on and dials her friends number "Hello?" the voice says on the other end "Candy?" Zara whispers into the phone.

"Oh Zara honey how are you? How's the old people party going" Candy asks sounding chirpy and lively as usual "Absolutely terrible" Zara says into the phone she glances around her knowing she has to be careful not to let anyone hear this conversation. "Oh dear what is it" Candy says and Zara can hear the tone in her voice that always makes her feel safe to talk to Candy that's why she called her and not one of her other friends. "My father has announced his engagement to Kendra" Zara floods still trying to keep her voice hushed the other end of the line falls silent for a moment no doubt out of shock "Well that was unexpected" Candy answers slowly Zara nods even though Candy can's see her. "The worst part is…" Zara starts but before she continues she has to fight off the erg to cry "I have a sister and brother now" she manages to get out Candy immediately recognises Zara's angry rushed tone. "Don't get angry" Candy warns her "It won't end well you have to keep it together" she says and Zara knows she's right she straightens noticing she has hunched over the phone.

"And your father didn't tell you?" Candy asked "Exactly" Zara says forcing herself to sound relaxed "That's why you're mad" Candy says and Zara can almost see the understanding expression on her face. "Yes because Kendra and her Brats haven't been living with us for three months straight yet and she is already driving a wedge in this family" Zara shakes her head "No" she corrects herself thoughtfully "She is the wedge" she says. "So what will you do?" Candy asks "What can I do Candy, she has already got the diamond and the castle now all she needs is the crown" Zara answers her words rushed. "She can't get the crown" Candy says firmly "That belongs to you" she says.

Zara smiles the crown is what she and her friends call the "power" the McCarthy power to be exact. Zara is somewhat a queen amongst people here just like her mother she knows how to be persuasive and charm people in a way only a McCarthy woman can. Of course now there is another McCarthy woman who is like a snack and could strike any given moment. "Zara you are the queen and no one not even Kendra can take that from you" Candy says with confidence. "Chat latter honey" Zara says into the phone feeling more confident "Ok" Candy sings and Zara clicks her phone so the screen goes black she drops it into her clutch bag. She looks at her reflection in the mirror that hangs in the entrance room. She still looks as enchanting as ever when she is angry Zara forces a smile on her face it looks a little dangerous but still lovely.

The party continues for a few hours that Zara spends trying her best to act normal. Zara stands saying good night to the last few guests, her father has gone up stairs and she lost track of the brats and their mother. "You have a good evening you beautiful girl" one of Mr McCarthy's friends says smiling at Zara as she leaves. "Thank you Miss Obrien" Zara says back as soon as Miss Obrien has left and the butler shuts the door, Zara spins around and starts walking so fast toward the stairs, her hair flying behind her in a black cloud.

She doesn't bother knocking on her father's study door she just throws it open with one swift movement. Zara's father looks up from the desk and when he says her standing before him he can't help but smile at her "What is the matter darling?" he says, Zara steps into the study and shuts the door behind her without taking her eyes off her father. "What. The hell" Zara says her voice is quiet but it always drops low when she is angry it makes people more intimidated and afraid. Zara's father leans back in his desk chair putting his pen down "What's wrong" he asks and Zara feels a rush of anger "_What's wrong _is you didn't even tell me" Zara says slowly spitting the words at him venomously. "Well it was a surprise" he says with a shrug "You don't surprise your daughter with this sought of thing" Zara says firmly "Why not? Lucy didn't know" he says Zara shakes her head trying her best to calm down. "How could you just announce to me, amongst a whole lot of other people that you are getting married"

Mr McCarthy sighs "Zara if this is about you mother then you should know Kendra is- "No!" Zara snaps "Don't you ever compare that woman with my mother" Zara says it so strongly her father decides not to continue with his sentence. "This is not about mom, because I already know she could only dream of being half the woman my mother was" Zara says venomously and with that she spins and drifts out of her father's office as though she hadn't even been there.

The next morning the sun streams in through the window of Zara's suite. Zara puts on one of her brand new outfits a long turquoise skirt with a simple black top that has a low v-line in the back. She twists some of the locks of hair in the front and clips them back keeping her hair back, she does her makeup it is not a simple as she usually wears it she has added in the wings next to her eyes making her look even more striking than usual.

Zara leaves her room silently. She hasn't reached the bottom of the stairs yet when she hears Lucy's voice behind her "Well don't you look pretty?" she asks. Zara turns to look at her and Lucy freezes for a moment probably because of the look on Zara's face. "Oh come on sis" she says and gives Zara a strange smile Zara takes in a sharp breathe "I am not your_ sis" _she says sharply "Now if you will excuse me I have plans" Zara doesn't wait for Lucy's reply she just turns and descends the stairs with grace. "Ok. But be back early we're having our first dinner as a family" Lucy calls after her but Zara ignores her and carries on.

"Good morning Mizz Zara" the butler says as he opens the front door for her "Have a good day Mr Marsh" she answers with a sugary smile that makes him smile back at her. The shofar is already parked outside with the Limo and when he sees her approach he gets out to open the door for her "Well thank you" she says sliding into the backseat easily "Where to madam?" he asks and she can't help but smile at what he called her "Just Zara is all right" Zara says "And we have to pick Candy up first" Zara adds as the car starts down the driveway.

Candy's house is not too far from Zara's and soon they are parked outside her large home as soon as the shofar honks Candy comes running out trying not to drop her handbag as she comes. "Thank you" she says as the door is held open for her to slide in next to Zara. "Hello" she says in her usual chirpy tone she gives Zara a small hug.

"Ok so we have much to talk about before we get there now don't we" Candy says as she puts her new channel purse down next to her "Absolutely" Zara says with a sigh. "Ok so what's happening with Kendra?" Candy asks Zara shrugs "As far as I am concerned she has no power in my house and I will keep it that way" Zara says she is not yet sure how or what she plans to do but she is positive that woman won't last long in her house. "And the brats" Candy asks her died auburn hair sweeping forward over her shoulders Zara shrugs "You know what happens when people try to cross me" Zara says and Candy laughs with her.

"Ok never mind all of that" Zara says using her hand to wave it away. "Ok" Candy says sitting forward getting excited "So Rickey roads is with Joan Plain and there's a rumour Parker has gotten Anita pregnant since no one has seen her in like ever" Zara raises her eyebrows at that "They based that theory only because they haven't seen her in a long time?" Zara asks. Candy shakes her head "Megan saw her a while ago and said she looked bigger that's where it all started" Candy answers Zara nods "What about Parker what does her say?" Zara asked Candy shrugs "Parker has gotten to many other girls pregnant before to care" Zara nods she knew that already of course "Yes but Anita is the first whose father is a lawyer" she says and Candy nods.

"What about Sammy?" Zara asks "Is she still with Danny" she asked Candy smiles brushing a lock out of her face "He has a thing for someone else and has dropped her" she says and Zara smiles at her and they both giggle, they know who the someone else is and they have waited way to long for it to happen. "We're here" the shofar says as he opens the door for the girls "Thank you darling I'll see you later" Zara says as they get out. Zara only takes a moment to see the rest of her friends sitting at a table in her favourite coffee shop "Come one" Zara says to Candy, starting toward her friends people move out of their way as they walk Zara hardly notices it any more but Candy can feel the eyes on them.

"Hey!" Alexia says when she sees Zara and Candy heading their way "Don't you two just look beautiful" Delia says with a smile Zara and Candy smile back taking their seats, the group always has a get together before school starts "Where's Bradley?" Zara asks Alexia shrugs "He said he might be late but that he would never miss it" Zara smiles she knew he wouldn't miss it. "So did you hear about Martha?" Alexia asks a devious smile on her face Zara shakes her head. "She's been booted" Alexia says with a smiles booted is what they use to say she has been kicked out of her group Zara raises her eyebrow "Why?" she asks and Alexia shrugs. "She fought with Mitch about Brian" Delia says "More like over Brian" Alexia says making all the girls laugh.

"Here's your coffee" the waiter says giving Zara her coffee Zara smiles she and her friends come here so much they have learnt what they have. "Should I bring you ladies your pancakes?" She asks Zara smiles "Our usual will be absolutely perfect yes" she says and the waitress leaves. "So girls, what are our goals for this coming term?" Zara asks the same question she always does before term. "I'll keep it simple for me I want Danny" Delia says in a light tone Zara freezes in shock and she is sure Candy has turned to stone by her side, "My goal is finally being the athletics team captain" Alexia continues so casually Zara doubts she even noticed Candy's and her reaction.

"Sorry I am late lovelies" Bradley says coming behind Candy and pecking her cheek he kisses everyone on the cheek before he takes his seat "So what did I miss?" he asked Zara shrugs and takes a sip of coffee "Delia's goal is Danny and mine is to be the captain" Alexia answers Bradley laughs "Perfect" he says and leans back in his chair. "So what's your goal" Zara asks quickly Bradley shrugs "You'll have to find that out later on" he said winking at her and smiling devilishly at the rest.

Zara laughed he was the most secretive in the group well of course second to Zara. "Mine is to beat the bitch after my man" Candy says out of nowhere, her eyes locking on Delia making Zara jump slightly. "Okay" Bradley says obviously feeling the tension develop "What about you Zara" he asks forcing everyone to turn their attention to her Zara shrugs sipping her coffee "I have much to many goals" she says rolling her eyes. Bradley laughed "Well of course" he said with a little laugh.

Candy and Delia kept flashing each other venomous looks across the table and the other three tried their best to ignore it. "Well I hate to bail but I have to get going" Alexia says after a while, getting up and grabbing her bag as she said goodbye to everyone before she ran out. "Me too" Delia said getting up "Zara, Bradley" she said smiling and nodding in their direction then she turned her attention "Candice" she said Candy's full name in a disgusted tone. She threw her blond hair over her shoulder before she walked sassily away Zara noticed Bradley holding his breathe probably counting as the two of them waited for what was coming. "That little bitch" Candy said "Here it comes" Bradley whispered into Zara's other ear. "What is wrong with her" Candy snapped sipping at ice water Zara takes a deep breathe she knows it's not over yet "Danny is so into me any way" Candy said trying to comfort herself.

"Don't you agree?" she asked looking at both of them Zara shrugged casually "It's hard to say" she said slowly "But you and I both thought that he liked me" Candy pressed "Well yes but that was before I even knew Delia was in the equation, I mean that way it could be either of you" Zara said. Candy puckered her lips "But I deserve him more than she does" she said stubbornly "The two of you are equal I think whichever one of you he chooses the other should not hold a grudge" Zara said Candy shakes her head but stays silent sulkily "She won't get away with it" she said it more to herself than the others but still Zara and Bradley exchanged a worried look.

"I think it's time to make a run for it" Bradley whispered in Zara's ear and she had to force herself not to laugh "I am taking home" she whispered back realizing it. He pulls a face at her "Good luck sweet heart" he said then he kissed her on the cheek "Good by ladies" he says and pecks Candy on the cheek before he leaves. "He thinks she deserves him doesn't he?" Candy asks and Zara stays quiet purely because she doesn't have the answer "What do you think?" Candy asks and Zara shakes her head "You know what I think, you and her are equal it just depends on who reaches him first" she says "But once one of you has done just that you shouldn't hold grudges" she says firmly.

"Now come on I have to be home early for dinner remember" she says getting up and throwing some cash on the table Candy nods and follows her friend out of the coffee shop the limo stood waiting for the two of them and they were soon on their way. "I wish I was as beautiful as you, then it wouldn't even be a completion she wouldn't even dream of trying to cross me". Candy said sulkily Zara didn't know how to answer so instead she stayed silent until they reached Candy's she remembered something her mother had once told her when she had said she wished she was someone else.

"Don't ever wish you are someone else, because then you will be" she said, Zara could see it confused Candy just like it had her, when her mother first told her but she knew as she had, Candy would figure it out. Candy didn't say anything she just nodded and Zara watched as she walked up her driveway.

"Welcome back I trust you had a good time with your friends Mizz Zara" the butler said smiling at her as she approached Zara smiled at him "Yes thanks" she said as she continued into the house. "Miss Oliver, do you mind if you serve me my dinner in my suite for tonight?" Zara asked the cook who was just rushing back into the kitchen "Oh honey I wouldn't mind the slightest bit, however I think your father wants everyone at dinner in the dining hall this evening" she answered Zara sighed she had completely forgotten "Of course, thank you anyway" she said. "Is everything all right?" she asked clearly noticing Zara's annoyance Zara smiled "Nothing I can't deal with" she said Miss Oliver smiled too "You know you are a lot like your mother, she was also very independent and strong like you" she said that made Zara's smile widen.

She made her way slowly up the stairs she only had about ten minutes before dinner so she brushed her hair and tied it back in a messy bun, even with her hair tied so casually she was still the most beautiful girl possibly in the world Zara washed the makeup off quickly she didn't look very different without it on and she certainly didn't need to use it. "Dinner time" Miss Oliver's voice rang through the enter-com in her room Zara sighed and drifted down to the dining room, she almost froze in the door way, Kendra sat at the opposite end of the table across from her father.

Even when it was only Zara and her father in the house Zara refused to sit there as no one deserved the honour other than her mother. The image of her mother sitting there flashed through her mind, Kendra did not sit poorly however compared to how poised and beautiful her mother looked made Kendra look as though she had been raised by dogs. Zara tilted her chin slightly and walked right past Kendra as if she didn't even notice her she sat slowly down in her usual spot but it felt rather different as she was facing Lucy and Andrew sat by her side.

"Did you have a good day out with your friends, darling?" Mr McCarthy asked looking at her she could tell he was trying to make conversation simply for Kendra's benefit she could tell he knew he shouldn't have let her sit where was but he still said nothing. "Perfect" she said after a moment of giving her father a disgusted look.

She looked at Lucy who gave her no acknowledgement. Well if her father wasn't going to tell Kendra she could not sit there she would "Kendra" she said she sounded sweet but her father still knew what she was up too and he gave her a warning look. "Yes love" she asked with a smile like she was happy that Zara was talking to her like that Zara sighed she knew her father would be mad if she said what she wanted to "I was wondering if tomorrow night at dinner you might like to sit next to me?" she asked sounding sweet still. Mr McCarthy relaxed a little and Kendra smiled "Of course I would love to honey" she said Zara looked at her father and she knew he was pleased by the way he smiled at her.

Lucy gave Zara a suspicious look but she only smiled at her. "Well thank you for dinner" Zara said once they had all finished their Italian kisses she got up slowly "Oh Zara I thought you would like to give Lucy and Andrew a tour of the house" he said Zara stopped in her tracks and turn to look at him but she sighed because according to the look on his face she didn't actually have a choice so she looked at Andrew then Lucy and smiled. "Well come one then let's get a move on" she said and the two of them scrambled to their feet to follow her out the door.

"Well this is the party hall" she said as they stepped out into the oversized room. It took her a while to show them the theatre, steam room, the million guest rooms, the six studies, TV room, Library, Gaming room, music room and the gym she pointed out the maid's rooms and the kitchen too. "Tomorrow will you show us the outside" Lucy asked she sounded weirdly nice and it made Zara weary but she nodded anyway.

Sunday morning came much too soon for Zara's liking but she drags herself out of bed and gets dressed into casual house clothes. She opens her door and steps into the passage but jumps back when she sees Andrew running at full speed down the hallway he goes flying past her and runs right into one of her mother's favourite vases. Zara clenches her jaw as she marches over to him; he is balled up crying she looks down at him to see he has cut his knee and that is why he clutches it with both hands. She says nothing until he looks up at her; he is so fascinated by her presence that he forgets to cry. "I suggest you get up quickly and clean this mess up" she says sternly "That vase was one of a kind because my mother made it" she continued she was sure her words meant nothing to him yet she still continued.

"So as you can imagine she can't make it again or replace it" her voice shakes but only slightly he doesn't react to what she says he just lies on the floor staring up at her in amazement. "Up!" she orders and he gets up she bends down so her piercing eyes are level with his "Don't you ever run around in this house again" she says feeling her blood boil "This is not your playground little boy" she says "It isn't even you house" she says as she straightens up. He looks terrified and still amazed as he gazes at her and she rolls her eyes and walks away swiftly. She all of a sudden feels trapped and claustrophobic so she decides to go outside, she wanders the grounds smiling and greeting the staff, that walks around too. She can't help but remember her mother walking with done the very path she follows.

She was so beautiful and elegant all Zara ever wanted was to be just like her but she had warned her to be careful of wishing to be other people because she might actually become them. Zara smiles it was such good advice even though Zara hadn't known it then she did now and she had already shared it with Candy she wonders how many more people she would share her mother's advice with. It was a pity when she finally worked out what her mother meant by saying that she didn't have the chance to tell her she understood. Zara sighs remembering the day did realize.

She had been standing with her friends at school and she saw two girls walk past they were almost identical and she couldn't help but see which one was real and which one had copied the other. She had wondered why anyone would want to change themselves but she reminded herself she had once told her mother she wanted to be her. Zara had smiled at herself as she heard her mother's words ring in her head _don't wish you are someone else because you might just become them_ Zara had almost felt like laughing, how could she not have known what it meant. Your originality is your beauty she thought to herself when you give that up you are no longer you.

Zara stood in her favourite rose garden and sat slowly down, she liked the fact that the flowers and roses that surrounded her hid her from anyone who came past they would have to stand right in front of her see her. She sat there for hours just looking at the roses and the sky and clouds soaking in the sun and breathing in the scent of the flowers. She heard a high pitch bark and it pulled her right out of her daydream she looked around her until her eyes settled on the puppy not far from her it looked right back at her and when she smiled it came running toward her.

She laughed it was a bul bul puppy she loved Bul Bul's she used to have one but it died not to long before her mother. She scratched the puppy's head laughing with joy "Where did you come from puppy?" she asked the butter coloured dog "I got her for you" she heard her father's voice before she saw him standing at the edge of the rose garden. She smiled at him a little shock and he shrugged "You deserve your little joys" he said "Do you remember when your other one died?" he asked and she nodded recalling how long she had cried for. It was strange the dogs death and her mother's had been so close together Zara had almost expected to die herself soon because the grief surely would kill her.

"What will you call her?" he asked and Zara focused her attention back on the dog which was now chewing her hand she smiled at it "Daisy or buttercup?" she asked the dog's ears pricked and it cocked its head to the side looking at her. "Daisy?" she asked and laughed with joy when the dog barked at her as if she understood "Daisy" I guess she said looking back at her father. "I thought you deserved her especially since you've been through a lot with you know… Kendra and all" he said and Zara's brain practically clicked into place, she was flooded with fury. She stood up "You are unbelievable!" she snapped at him he frowned at her shocked "What do you mean" he asked Zara shook her head and screamed through clenched teeth in frustration. Her mother would never have approved of her reaction _a lady never loses their cool and a McCarthy woman knows how to control it _she would say to her but Zara couldn't help it.

Mr McCarthy was obviously shocked by it as well because he raised his eyebrows in surprise she sighed and pinched the brim of her nose refusing to behave in that way. "Thank you father for the puppy I love her she is perfect but don't expect me to be any happier about you keeping your engagement a secret from me" she said firmly once she had gained all composure. She spins and starts back toward the house in a rage; Daisy follows her feet trying to sniff at her shoes as she walked. She had to take deep breaths to calm down as she walked in on the way to the music room.

She sits down at the grand black piano and flips through her song book to her favourite song , she always played it to calm down her fingers glided over the keys easily she didn't even have to look back at the book. Daisy collapsed under the chair she sat on she played for about two hours straight she had been singing but only softly because she knew she would never be able to sound as beautiful as her mother had. The piece finished and she opened her eyes feeling much better she looked at the keys and let her hands slip down and onto her lap. "You are very talented" Zara looked up to see Lucy "Thanks" Zara said "My mother taught me" she smiled "You sing well too, just quietly" Lucy added.

Zara smiled more to herself "I know I do it on purpose" she says Lucy frowns "Why?" she asks and Zara weighs her up, not sure if she should share a part of her mother with her. But she decides she might as well "My mother taught me the words too, she wrote them but I will never be able to sing like her so I just figure why try" Zara answered. Lucy shrugs a little "Because you sing beautifully too and I am sure your mother gave you that talent" she said. It made Zara smile she is slowly warming up to Lucy she thought to herself.

"You want me to show you around outside?" Zara asked Lucy nodded "Sure" she said and they both wondered outside with Daisy trailing behind Zara as they walked. "You know I never thought we would get along" Lucy said and Zara laughed "Trust me I was the last person to think we would" she said and Lucy smiled at that and then shrugged "I guess we kind of have to get along though" she said and Zara stayed quiet. "You know I can tell you don't like my mother" Lucy says as they continue walking around Zara just points out the tennis courts and keeps walking.

Lucy looks at her expectantly so she finally says "I don't like the fact that your mother is here but I do like her" Zara said and it only confused Lucy "What does that mean?" she asked and Zara sighed she didn't want to tell her the whole thing so she just said "My father hasn't been with anyone else since my mother died well until your mother came along." Lucy nodded understandingly but Zara knew she couldn't possibly understand "What happened to her anyway?" she asked and it made Zara freeze in her spot. "You don't know?" she asked raising an eyebrow Lucy shook her head and Zara kept walking "Come on I'll tell you when we're in the cabana" she said walking toward the pool area

They sat inside the Cabana and Zara grabbed drinks out of the mini fridge she placed Daisy on her lap and took a deep breath before speaking again. "My mother died nine months ago" Zara said slowly Lucy was silent. "It was a shock to everyone" Zara continued "How did she" Lucy managed to ask "She was murdered" Zara answered her voice shaking. "What?" Lucy asked so shocked she almost jumped out of her seat "Where?" she asked "She was shot in a hotel, father and I were at home when we got the phone call" Zara explained slowly Lucy could almost see the images flashing through Zara's mind as she remembered finding her father crying in his study.

She had been fifteen then. She remembered sitting by his side begging to know what the problem was but he could not manage to get the words out, she had looked at the framed picture on her father's desk and she just knew. Zara explained it to Lucy "How did you know?" she asked Zara shrugged "I just did of course I hoped I was wrong that I had assumed incorrectly" she said and she smirked slightly "But that would have been too good to be true" Zara said "So you don't like the fact that my mother is here because she reminds you of your mom?" Zara almost burst out laughing at her assumption. "No" she said "She was very different" Lucy frowned "I don't like your mother being here because she is so different to mine and yet she is almost trying to slip into her place"  
>Lucy smiled and nodded like she understood "So what about you?" Zara asked Lucy looked confused "Your father" Zara explained "Oh yeah he's not dead or anything just divorced" she said "He cheated on my mother so there was fighting which lead to a divorce but he is not happy she is marrying your father" she said.<p>

Zara relaxed against the soft material of the coach sipping her drink. Her mind buzzed with thoughts and memories of her mother and soon she got tired of just sitting thinking of things that would only make her depressed. "Talk to you late" she said to Lucy as she cradled a snoring Daisy in her arms "OK" Lucy called behind her.

In her suite Zara saw her father had asked someone to put a bed and little play corner for Daisy in the one end of the corner she smiled. The bed was a cute lilac colour she put Daisy gently in the bed and straightened up with a sigh it was the last day of holidays and she was not sure what she wanted to do. She picked her iPhone up off the desk in her suite clicking the home screen to display she had 300 new messages. She ran her eyes through them, not seeing anything worth messaging back for she hesitated on one from Candy though. She didn't want to have to try and comfort her over the phone so she kept scrolling along stopping again on a message from Delia. She sighed and put it back down as she threw herself on her oversized bed.

She must have drifted off to sleep because one of her maids (Lillian) was shaking her awake. "Honey do you want me to ask that you have your food brought up for you" Zara rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly "That would be perfect thank you" she said truly grateful. Lillian smiled and nodded walking over to the enter-com system. Zara ran her hands through her messy bun that barely existed any more. "Thank you Lillian" she said as the young maid left the room, Zara drifted over to her bathroom and lay in a bubble bath for a while trying to relax. After only a few minutes she heard a soft knock on the door "Who is it?" she called "Your dinner is here darling" she heard Lillian say "Thank you" Zara said listening to her retreating steps.

Monday morning Zara woke alarmed Daisy had jumped straight up looking at something on the other end of the room. She barked twice before Zara officially woke up, she looked in the direction Daisy was watching. She saw Andrew's tiny brown head bobbing around there she bolted up right, looking right at him so alarmed she was not sure what to say. "What are doing?" she asked Andrew didn't stop so she climbed out of her bed and walked over to him Daisy barked again and again before she threw herself off the bed almost hitting Zara's leg as she rolled on the wooden floor. Andrew stood and turned to look at Zara with an annoying smile she looked past him at what he was hiding in his hands behind his back

"Give me my phone" she snapped at him he giggled and started running she sighed in frustration as she marched after him. Daisy got excited seeing the little boy run and went sprinting after him Zara ran fast when she wanted to be and her and Daisy were side by side as they raced toward him. "Go get him Daisy" Zara said and watched as Daisy ran faster throwing herself at his feet and biting his ankles making him fall and Zara's phone go flying. Zara lunges for her phone catching it in her cupped hands "You little brat!" she snapped at the boy who was now crying "Don't you ever come into my room!" she said "And never touch my stuff" she said harshly.

"Zara what are you doing" Mr McCarthy asked Zara spun on her heals to look at her father and Andrew started crying louder. "What happened?" he asked again "That little brat stole my phone" Zara said angrily "He shouldn't be in my house let alone my room" she said firmly and with that she marched away done to have breakfast. "Are you okay Zara you look angry?" Mrs Oliver asked Zara sighed. "I can't handle them" she said taking a seat "Andrew?" she asked knowingly Zara nodded. Mrs Oliver patted her hand placing her fruit in front of her on the table.

Zara looked down at Daisy who was putting her front paws on her legs "I've made her some food fit for a princess puppy" Mrs Oliver said "Oh are an angel" Zara said with a smile Mrs Oliver nodded and kept walking back to the kitchen. She came back with a little pink bowl placing it next to her little water bowl by my side. "Good morning" Lucy said sitting across from her "Morning" Zara answered "So I heard you had a run in with my brother" she said Zara rolled her eyes "Don't worry you'll get used to it" Lucy said with a slight smile Zara nodded though she doubted she would get used to it.


End file.
